User talk:Ajax 013/Archive7
Friend Request Please accept my friend request at Halopedia...? Please? Gunnery 12:45, 28 July 2008 (UTC) Ion Satellite Hey Ajax I understand ur working on Necros, and if u want, u can use my article Ion Satellite, but first let me know if ur gonna use it :)Yuhi33 17:25, 28 July 2008 (UTC) RP Idea Again When I suggested doing multiple RP's at a time for the Ncros, I didn't mean one after the other. War aren't fought one battle at a time. Their fought on multiple fields at the same time. What I was suggesting was that you open a few more rp's along with the current one and somewhere at the very end of the war, depending on your plans, have them all converge into one grand finalle (Excuse my spelling). --Kebath 'Holoree 18:30, 28 July 2008 (UTC) Kinda I figured Leonid would deploy with the rest of the main relief force. I've got the 112th on site for defense. Spartan 501 16:45, 30 July 2008 (UTC) Sir, I would appreciate it if you would get rid of the article involving my lance. I was already going to kill them off, and bring in my Captain with another lance. Also, I'm not sure if Scarab-Grunt would appreciate you killing off his Chieftain. Overall, destruction was where I was going with them, but not like that. MasterGreen999 23:13, 30 July 2008 (UTC) Permission to use another Character You may have noticed, but I have just made a new character, James McHenry, who is an Admiral in the Necros timeframe, specifically Kanna. He commands a fleet of a single Zeus, four Baals, six Heimdells, and a Minverva. I was wondering if I could have this fleet be part of the relief force for Kanna, and have Leonid aboard it. Thanks, Spartan 501 00:47, 31 July 2008 (UTC) Because I really want to post, I'm going to go ahead and put him in. If you are fine with him, let me know, and I'll be relieved. If not, I'll retcon things. Spartan 501 05:13, 31 July 2008 (UTC) Question Would it be fine if I made some type of incendiary ammunition for the Necros Era warfare? --117649AnnihilativeRepentance 02:44, 31 July 2008 (UTC) RP Kanna Hey i was wondering what if u have to link up with someone elses guys what do ya do then? ODST Joshie 15:53, 31 July 2008 (UTC) Yay! Awesome, thanks dude. I called it a "Taskforce" however, since it was assembled from ships around Gundark to specifically help out Kanna. It had twelve ships, like the three fleets, if one counts the Minerva. Dis that ok? Spartan 501 16:10, 31 July 2008 (UTC) Edit: Alright, it seems to me that I'm being a true annoyance to your focus. Therefore, I'm going to petition to enter another chacacter. SPARTAN-A451, was S-III who didn't graduate, served in the war as an ODST, and retired to an unamed colony world as a SWAT esque police officer. I was wondering if I could change that world to Kanna, and use him in the RP, defending his home. Thanks, Spartan 501 16:25, 31 July 2008 (UTC) Awesome. Spartan 501 21:27, 31 July 2008 (UTC) Article deletion.... I would like to remind you about an article on Halo Fanon that LOMI brought up on the IRC channel #halopedia. The article is the UberPOWN - 1337 Gernade and it requires deletion. Reason: Too much silliness, the weapon "homes in on the anus and is used to defeat Sangheili females." It also remarks the Arbiter is a woman. Regards, SPARTAN-A984 Late Entry to RP I've been on vacation this past week, and I was wondering if I could have my forces show up in Kanna as some kind of relief force. Also, you never got back to me on my Quetzalcoatl-class Ultra Carrier, and I was planning on deploying one at Kanna. On your suggestion, the Quetzalcoatl has been shortened to the point where it is shorter than the Ragnarok, though only by about 30 meters. RP When are the relief forces arriving cos it looks like people are running outta ideas ODST Joshie 14:32, 3 August 2008 (UTC) Weapons emplacement pics Here are some picures for the Necros project Longbow Missile Silo and Flatbow Anti-Tank Cannon: The picture of the Longbow wont appear unless you click on it and expand it. I'll try and find a better version, meanwhile, tell me what you think. Like the ODST said, start the relief section soon. The ODST's are ready, as are the Rice Line troops. It seems the only thing we're waiting on is the green light before all hell breaks loose. MasterGreen999 23:43, 2 August 2008 (UTC) Necros Vehicle and Weapons Suggestions First of all, I've noticed that the Cheetah and the other armored ambulances are unarmed, now, this would make sense if you were fighting an enemy who abided by the Geneva Convention, but something tells me the Covenant Remnants and the Necros don't, so shouldn't the Cheetah et al. have some sort of defense. I was thinking a detachable light machine gun that is only carried when fighting enemies such as the Covie Remnants and the Necros. Secondly, I think the UNSC needs a thermite grenade for melting through tank armor etc. Finally, along with the THOR laser, I think the orbital MAC stations should be upgraded with Thunderstorm and Firestorm CIWS, M45 Flak Guns, and maybe Archers or launchers for AVENGER nukes and APOCALYPSE antimatter missiles for secondary anti-capital ship armament. Does Sgt. Johnson have permission to moderate "Battle for Kanna?" He, according to history, deleted one of my chapters after I claimed my ODSTs "out-badassed" him. Can he do that? Also, if it was for posting about reinforcements (though they weren't deployed yet) could you please use the chapter I wrote for the section when you start the Reinforcements? MasterGreen999 00:50, 5 August 2008 (UTC) Just a heads up Now that you approved my Quetzalcoatl-class Ultra Carrier, I've added it the the UNSC Necros ships template. I thought I ought to let you know. Also, would you please let me know when the reinforcements arrive at Kanna. We need to talk ASAP on MSN. Vorenus Interdictor The "armament" section of the Vorenus Valiant interdictor's infobox says the Valiant is armed with six missile launchers and twelve plasma charge-tipped missiles. Do the launchers fire the plasma missiles or are they seprate weapons. Also, you never got back to me on the Battle of Kanna, when are the reinforcements coming so I can start posting. So be it... The Monument of All Sins (Looking for something? The link is here!) A possible one week/month of inactivity As of now, I can't advertise myself for this RfA thingy in Halo Fanon...due to...some...unavoidable problem... Laptop is stolen , so, I'm expecting a new one by the end of this month... Good luck on the process on electing those new admins!! Little_Missy - 04:37, 8 August 2008 (UTC) My Fan Fiction Ugh, I hate it when I try to express how I see Halo or any other fan fiction for that matter. It is as if I can never meet the admins and the other users standards. Instead I get my page up for deletion, criticized and yelled at. It is a god forsaken fan fiction, how the hell is it bad? It is what I think of not you idiots. I will restart everything as usual because jerks can't live with the fact that other people will be different and write their fan fictions in their own way with their own infomation, source and inspiration. Spartan X113 15:40, 8 August 2008 (UTC) Okay. Sorry about that. Its just that I am tired of having to meet standards every where. If its not the admins telling BS, then its the users. I should have never taken it all out on you. I hope you forgive me. I will come up with a alternate. I need to clarify some thing. I will remove the mixed armor. The X assault program is unknown to the other Spartans. X part is not the number, it is just a letter that represents the word extreme for the extreme conditions of training they go through. It also services another purpose, which I can not say at the time. I understand your analogies and the how the ground forces colors must be green. The pelican was just a idea. The beds were for those who were injured in retreat. I will keep it back to its regular size, but since the maximum of the the teams are 10, I am sure it will be fine. Though I would like to the troop-bay slightly bigger so that there van be four mongoose internally. The reason for the squads having mixed up numbers is mainly because the others died. It is mainly from the Covenant ambush at the training zone B. I have said to much. Now, the rest you will have to read when I fix it up. Spartan X113 03:49, 9 August 2008 (UTC) This is your Wiki on drugs All of the sudden, the site skin seems to have changed! The top banner is now all yellow, with a black strip with "wikiawikiawikiawikiawikiawikiawikia" written across it in the middle of the top banner with the lower half of "wikiawikiawikia" cut off. Also, main page seems to be more like the old one, the one w/o the new scroll-open box-thingys at the top left corner. Take a look at the pic below. I tried looking on the history to see what the problem was, but it said there were no changes on the mainpage since May 26th. Is this happening to you,too. Do you know what the problem is? I kindly request that you and the administration look into how this happened. I am putting the default signature in addition to my sig because my sig does not give the time, and I thought when this happened might be useful. Update: Now adds are appearing in the MIDDLE of the page!!!! And I cant upload pics. SPARTAN 119 23:24, 8 August 2008 (UTC) Update: Problem solved itself, site's back to normal now. Special Tactics and Operations I know it says don't bother messaging you till when ever, but I'd forget by then so I'm just gona do this now. Can I merge my company, Kilo 2-3 Company with the Special Tactics and Operations Regiment?--Smokerules Need A Tank? If you need/have use for a pic of a massive tank with a huge spiked roller and four barrels for Necros, feel free to use this one. FireTeam 00:56, 9 August 2008 (UTC) Sabre Squadrons Thank you, is their any specific things I need to do to convert them to Sabre squadrons, such as change the name, or organization? Or anything else like that. One other thing, one Sabre Squadron is 80 soldiers right? Five 16-man teams correct? -Smokerules Okay, thanks. One other question I have is, do I need to eliminate my Company, and just put the members into sabre squadrons?-Smokerules ...Hmm... Was surprised when I saw lots of users have voted for me... Anyway, just email me here and I'll try get to it by the end of next week....Little_Missy - 03:32, 9 August 2008 (UTC) Necros Stuff First of all, is the USR Reverence-class Grand Cruiser an upgraded version of the Human-Covie War Reverence-class Cruiser. The pic of the tank with the spiked roller got me thinking that I could use that for the Brute Mutilator Gravity Assault Vehicle or Pummeler SPG, which are mounted on spiked rollers, all I'd have to do is add another gravity generator/plasma mortar to the infobox. Jirilhanae Fighters When you did the Jirilhanae vehicles template, you said the Jirilhanae use the Tarasque and Gigas fighters and simply linked them to Halopedia. Problem: there is almost no info on the Tarasque heavy fighter and the Gigas fighter-bomber. Perhaps I could write my own article on the Tarsque and Gigas. Also, are the Tarasque and Gigas and all of The Parkster's Brute Weapons in the hands of the Jirilhanae Republic, the Covie Remanants or both. Finally, on the Battle of Kanna, can I start posting for my reiforcements, or should I wait until some later date. Vorenus and USR Ships Forgot to ask earlier, I have been working on the USR's warships, and was thinking about doing something for the Vorenus Ships, but I need some info. Are Vorenus plasma lances the same size as the USR lances or bigger, energy projector equivalents. Also, do the Vorenus and Machina have nukes. Finally, on the Giga/Tarasque, I was wondering if I couild outfit Brute Gigas/Tarasques with upscaled versions of Parksters Pyroneous Industries Pyron Cannons and Missile Launchers. Permission to Add a Spartan Okay, I was talking with ODST 112, and he was thinking this might work, but I gotta ask you. From what he told me you guys decided that there are like 4 SPARTAN IIs, in the Necros War. I was wondering if I could put my Spartan SPARTAN-036 into the Necros Era. I had a story that would make since in working him into the war. But if you say no, thats cool. (Note: I'm not going to go into detail just summarize my idea for now) -Okay, a year after the end of the Human-Covenant War, SPARTAN-036 along with the rest of SPARTAN Group Zulu, had been moved to a UNSC Border Colony where a rebellion had broken out. During a routine day the HQ, a Rebel Suicide bomber infiltrated the base, and located, 036, and SPARTAN Mical in the mechanical room. The suicide bomber detonated himself killing everyone except 036. 036 was placed in critical and was not expected to survive. The UNSC placed him in Cryo to keep him alive and placed him on a UNSC Carrier. Several years later than same carrier goes missing in space, leaving no trace behind. In the year 2611, the ship returns into UNSC space, and is investigated. Nothing is found onboard, no traces of life it would appear. The UNSC search manages to locate 036 who is still Cryo, and fully healed.-Smokerules Permission to ad my SPARTAN Program I was wondering if i could add my SPARTAN-J Program into the necros community project if not, thats cool Thank One final question about Spartan-007 in the Necros Era I wouldn't have him fighting, as he is for all intents and purposes retired, but he plays a big role in Jeremy Patteron's story, and I was hoping he (Jeremy) could run across his grandfather at some point. Consider it more of a plot-important cameo than an actual role. If not, I have a backup plan, but I'd appreciate it if you'd let this one slip. Note: This will be in later Operations, as due to an "unfortunate" incident 007 didn't go to Kanna's system, coincidentally saving him from the invasion. MasterGreen999 16:42, 10 August 2008 (UTC) Your Post Has given me devious ideas. Spartan 501 02:57, 11 August 2008 (UTC) Present for you A present from me... :D Check this out!! Umm did you see my 036 question Ajax?-Smokerules Yes Yes, Mu Ha Ha Ha! (No Really, I've got some fun ideas on how to continue my story and link up with some other people. Might need a ride though :p) Spartan 501 06:02, 11 August 2008 (UTC) Please give me an answer, please=Smokerules Damn it, you serious? I wasn't even here to see it.-Smokerules Already one step ahead. Double Mu Ha Ha Ha Ha! Spartan 501 06:56, 11 August 2008 (UTC) Necros Why did you edit my stuff.Eaite'Oodat 12:33, 11 August 2008 (UTC) But i signed up for it.Eaite'Oodat 13:02, 11 August 2008 (UTC) USR Battleship You said that the USR ships are similar to their Covenant predescessors. So, in the that case, if a Covenant Battleship is 2000 meters in length and thus significantly shorter then a UNSC Osiris-class Battleship, a USR Aggressor-class Battleship should also be much shorter than an Osiris-class. I am I correct in that assumption or should the Aggressor be roughly the same length as the Osiris? Dibs Hey since you originally deleted this article, I am guessing you might want dibs on deleting it again? All it is, just spam...Thanks, H*bad (talk) Cool Awesome, but I have a question: if I have Leonid command a company, can I still use him at Kanna? Thanks, Spartan 501 16:33, 12 August 2008 (UTC) Armored Combat Suits i was wondering if it would be possible for me to create an article on an Armored Combat Suit (similair to the ACS in John Ringo's books) and could be used during the Necros War. I thought it best to get your approval first since I was hoping to get this invovled in the Necros War. Hollywood ACS 1015 Husky - this is the article im talking about. i would like to see if this could be used in the Necros War as well and in the Kanna RP. thanks Hollywood Kanna I need some info on the locations on Kanna: cities, bodies of water, mountain ranges, and other manmade and physical features of the planet so I can "deploy my forces" when the reiforcements arrive, if there is any regular pattern to the naming of places on Kanna (i.e. most placenames derived from a certain language), and where the best location for a major battle involving land forces, air support, and an amphibious assault to recapture a major city would be. On that note, when you said you would "post when the reinforcements are arriving", do you mean on my (and other people's) talk pages or on the RP, like you did when you seperated the events leading up to the battle from the defense of Kanna. Moar Necros info plz Can I haz info on the following: *G-Pack *Directed Energy Weapon-V *Bokken *Lance *Auk & Tern *Knightsword & Katzbalger *Deceit Interdictor *Faithful Shuttle --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI hear your cries 00:01, 13 August 2008 (UTC) The Zeus Can the Zeus go atmospheric. I'm assuming it can, but either way, please tell me. Spartan 501 05:15, 13 August 2008 (UTC) Another thing: can it be outfitted to carry dropships and troops instead of bombers and fighters. I has a plan. Spartan 501 05:24, 13 August 2008 (UTC) Necros i am in necros so why are you editing my necros articles.Eaite'Oodat 14:56, 13 August 2008 (UTC) Thanks Thankz forz allz thez neatz infoz. Why does that look so wrong?! Anyway, I was kinda going out on a limb making the squad names, so thanks for the heads up. I have all the platoon and squad names be made after mythical/scary creatures, to cement the companies closeness to Leonid. Oh, and I can't wait to roleplay Leonid with other SPARTAN-IIs...it'll be like Kurt, but everyone hates him. They might've forgotten...but soon enough, they'll remember. :p. Spartan 501 17:06, 13 August 2008 (UTC) UNSC Battlegroups If a UNSC carrier battlegroup has 1 carrier, 2 cruisers, 4 destroyers, and 5 frigates, and a prowler, then, isn't your Battlegroup Advent Children a few ships short. It needs a Thor-class, two Baal-classes, a Heimdall-class, and a Minerva-class. These are the ships you have so far: * UNSC Advent Children- Odin-class Carrier * UNSC Dirge of Cerberus- Ares-class Battlecruiser * UNSC Before Crisis- Baal-class Destroyer * UNSC Crisis Core- Baal-class Destroyer * UNSC Last Order- Heimdall-class Frigate * UNSC Strife- Heimdall-class Frigate * UNSC Sefirosu- Heimdall-class Frigate * UNSC Aeris- Heimdall-class Frigate In the end, it's up to you, but the I think this might be a good time to use some of the ship names I sent you, keeping with the Final Fantasy VII theme of Battlegroup Advent Children's ship names, of course. *UNSC Barret- Thor-class Cruiser *UNSC Final Heaven- Baal-class Destroyer *UNSC Shinra- Baal-class Destroyer *UNSC Nanaki-Heimdall-class Frigate *UNSC Kisaragi-Minerva-class Prowler There, the missing ships, all with FF7 themed names, and all the playable characters in FF7 have a ship (except wait, there was another playable character in FF7?, but nobody cares about him) Actually... Actually, my ODST unit is under the 105th because of somebody's hissy fit. I'm too nice of an admin to pummel him, so just count my 101 Batt as a subunit of the 105. Me and MG were supposed to take Pavlov's Tower jointly... I didn't want to change your briefing/objectives list without your permission, so I decided to message you. Let me know if it's okay to fix, or just fix it yourself. Regards, SPARTAN-091Admin] [Talk] 22:25, 13 August 2008 (UTC) Dear Ajax i had singed up for necros and i have had all my necros articles tampered by u did you remove me from it if so i would like to know.Please respond to this message. Eaite'Oodat 23:11, 13 August 2008 (UTC) Also, Vorenus Faithful shuttle I was on LOMI's talk page and it said that the Vorenus Faithful Shuttle "has no weaponary", but you stated on my talk page that it had point defense lasers. Should I put the lasers in the article or not? RE:RE:Actually... Um, yeah. MG999. But, since what's done is done, I'll just have to roll with it. They can link up on the ground. Thanks for changing the unit. Regards, SPARTAN-091Admin] [Talk] 01:11, 14 August 2008 (UTC) About the incident with my group.... I do have several dozen Hornets on the scene. If necessary, I could airlift Blackheart to Pavlov's Tower while another unit secures the bridge. What's done is done, but I felt bummed when I saw the orders to take the bridge. :( MasterGreen999 01:46, 14 August 2008 (UTC) Question you forgot to answer I sent you this yesterday, but it seems you missed it. If a UNSC carrier battlegroup has 1 carrier, 2 cruisers, 4 destroyers, and 5 frigates, and a prowler, then, isn't your Battlegroup Advent Children a few ships short. It needs a Thor-class, two Baal-classes, a Heimdall-class, and a Minerva-class. These are the ships you have so far: * UNSC Advent Children- Odin-class Carrier * UNSC Dirge of Cerberus- Ares-class Battlecruiser * UNSC Before Crisis- Baal-class Destroyer * UNSC Crisis Core- Baal-class Destroyer * UNSC Last Order- Heimdall-class Frigate * UNSC Strife- Heimdall-class Frigate * UNSC Sefirosu- Heimdall-class Frigate * UNSC Aeris- Heimdall-class Frigate In the end, it's up to you, but the I think this might be a good time to use some of the ship names I sent you, keeping with the Final Fantasy VII theme of Battlegroup Advent Children's ship names, of course. *UNSC Barret- Thor-class Cruiser *UNSC Final Heaven- Baal-class Destroyer *UNSC Shinra- Baal-class Destroyer *UNSC Nanaki-Heimdall-class Frigate *UNSC Kisaragi-Minerva-class Prowler There, the missing ships, all with FF7 themed names, and all the playable characters in FF7 have a ship (Except..... Wait, there was another playable character in FF7? Oh yeah... but nobody cares about him)